


There Can Be Only (the Chosen) One

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	There Can Be Only (the Chosen) One

"What do you mean, there can be only one?"

"Do you think it was just a coincidence you always got in fights with the other Slayers?"

"Kendra thought I was a vampire. And Faith was evil!"

"No. It was your instincts driving you!"

"My instincts also drive me to kill vampires, but I got along with Angel just fine. Except for that one time I sent him to hell. And I was fine with Spike too. You know, apart from beating hell out of him that time, and... My point is, I'm way more than instinct."

"Maybe so, but Buffy, you are an exceptional Slayer. Most Slayers don't much want to avoid their instincts."

"You mean..."

"All those hundreds of thousands of Slayers out there? In the couple of years since you got them all Chosen, they've pretty much halved."

"But... but... why did I never hear about this?"

"You were boffing an Immortal. He thought you might blame him. Seeing as its just like what his kind had to go through back in the 80s. So he kept it quiet."

"But Giles would have told me!"

"Giles pretty much assumed it was just the usual demon predation. He's the wrong kind of Watcher to pick up on this."

"And you're the right kind."

"Yup." Shows her his wrist tattoo.

"Huh. You know half the guys in Rome have that same tat."

"Nah, just half the ones you'll meet hanging around with the Immortal. Since the Gathering we're kind of overstaffed. But now there's a whole new Game to watch!"

"Slow down, sports fan. This isn't a Game. This is people's lives, young girls' lives!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you did this!"

"Hey, I asked Giles what he thought of this. He said it was 'bloody brilliant'!"

"Then he's an idiot. Or maybe they never told him. I mean it's not like he was inner circle. They fired him, he quit, he wasn't really around much. Probably never even knew about the blue ink branch."

"Right. So if I ask him now and he says you're talking out your..."

"Its not his fault, he can't be expected to know everything. And it isn't like it's been relevant since 1986. He was probably still on probation after that thing with Ethan back then."

"You know Ethan. Right. So I should trust you?"

"I know *of* Ethan. All the Watchers do. It was the gossip of the decade."

Buffy stares at him.

"Look, you don't have to believe me. Just believe what you see. Believe the facts. Hell, believe the logic! Why do you think no one ever called multiple Slayers before?"

"Because no one ever thought of it?" Now she said it out loud that actually sounded kind of weak. "Because no one else had a Willow." That was better. "And one of those Scythe thingies."

"The Guardians only hid that thing after Sunnydale was built, or the settlement that turned into Sunnydale. The Slayer has been around since the dawn of time. She used that scythe to cast the last of the pure blood demons out. And there have always been witches. In all that time, you don't think even one of them was as strong as Willow? No. They knew."

"My god... what have I done! What shall I do?"

"Choose your ground, choose your weapon, and face what is to come!"

*Thinks*, *thinks*, *thinks*.

"Nah. Not my style. There's a ton of Holy Ground around here. The Immortal has all these rules about not fighting there, right? So, any time girls start fighting, we drag them along to there. Maybe set up houses there too. Like Slayer convents! Or, not like convents, cause Con... I mean, The Immortal would definitely be invited. Then maybe if our 'instincts' get cranky we can go out hunting a demon or two. How's that sound to you?"

"But... but... the Game! The Rules! There Can Be Only One!"

"Listen, I know things in capital letters sound impressive - and nice diction there, you can really hear them - but seriously, I've never been much for rules. And prophecies? Forget them. Mostly they're just there to make themselves come true."

"But... but..."

"Bye! Or as they say in Rome, ciao!"

Buffy wanders off, digging out her cellphone. "Giles? You would not believe what the nutcase of the week just came up with..."


End file.
